Dreams Come True Chapter One
by Death Fog
Summary: This is a story that I wrote for English. I put the catagory as Wheel of Time but it dosen't really resembal it. Dreams Come True is more like the Book Demon in my View. Dreams Come True is about a teen girl who finds out her created character is real.


You glance at the clock, one more period off chemistry to go. _Why do I have to have double period of chemistry first thing in the morning,_ you think to yourself as you drowned out the annoying buzz of the teacher's voice, and return to your sketch. Chemistry is the class you hate the most and you are failing it. All of a sudden the words of your mother echo in your head "If you put as much effort into your chemistry work as you do your drawings than you would pass with a 100." At this thought you let out a little laugh, you know she is right but you don't really care, it is not like you plan on becoming a chemist someday.

You stop drawing to look at your sketch and think, _just if I could really meet someone like Shindo_, he is perfect. Shindo is one of the fictional characters in your latest Manga series. _Yeah right a guy even remotely like Shindo would never like a girl like me,_ you think as you continue your drawing. In your mind you point out your flaws, _I'm too tall, not athletic, and boyish I'm not girly at all, you think looking down at your baggy jeans and overly large tee-shirt._ You let out a sigh and finish shading in Shindo's hair. Finally my masterpiece is complete, another drawing for the next chapter in the series, you think. You close your sketchbook and put it into your bag, you rest your head in your hand and close your eyes.

An image of Shindo forms in your mind, his right hand is glowing with a bright blue flame. He is walking towards you ….Slam! Right in the middle of your dream you hear a big bang come from in front of you. Your eyes snap open to see Mr. Kakashi standing in front of you with a book in his hand. "Now that you are awake Kiyomi, you can explain to the class what Hydrocarbons are," he says with a glare.

You look up at him and reply, "I have no idea." He glares even harder and walks back to the front of the class.

"Since you didn't bother paying attention, you can come in a clean all the glass ware after school, maybe that will teach you to listen when I am teaching." He says turning to the white board, scribbling some more notes down. You rub your eyes and look at the clock; you only have five minuets left. _How stupid, doesn't he know I have better things to do than scrub glass ware,_ you think as another minuet ticks by on the clock.

The bell rings and you are the first one out, you want to get to your next class early. You have English but that's not why you are rushing, you want a seat by the window before someone else sits there. The sakura trees are in blossom this time of year and you like to sketch them. You get to class and only one person is there so you take a seat closest to the window.

You take out your sketchpad turning it to a blank page, you look out and you notice a person standing in front of the sakura tree. Come on; move out of the way, you shout in your head. You take a closer look at the person, it is a man, and His back is facing you, with his head tilted towards the sun. _He looks familiar_, you think as you take out a pencil. You start to sketch the tree, and before you notice you are adding in the man. He is standing there in a black trench coat, he has tall black boots and his black pants seem to be tucked in. The collar is sticking up to cover the back of his neck. He has short hair in the back that gets longer in the front; it is black and is billowing in the wind. You are captivated by the mysteriousness of him and you can't pull your gaze away. When the wind starts to pick up Sakura blossoms fall from the trees and it seemed as if they are dancing around him. Although you couldn't see his face you knew he must be gorgeous, as if on cue he turned towards you. You looked at him and although he was wearing sunglasses you could tell he was staring at you as well.


End file.
